


弥赛亚脑洞：雏森和百濑性转姐妹设定+暮雏BG段子-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun





	弥赛亚脑洞：雏森和百濑性转姐妹设定+暮雏BG段子-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚脑洞：雏森和百濑性转姐妹设定+暮雏BG段子-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12ce161c3)

[ 15](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12ce161c3)

### [弥赛亚脑洞：雏森和百濑性转姐妹设定+暮雏BG段子](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12ce161c3)

形象来自一庆的《仲夏夜》，里面女装的女主真好看啊！！虽然我没能看，但我就看图后迷得不行。

然后转太说小谷再在眼里是情敌女性角色，所以想看姐妹撕逼。虽然我不会折腾撕逼，但我可以脑姐妹花。所以多多良是姐姐，千寿是妹妹。

既然是姐妹，姓氏肯定要统一一下吧？采用了我连载里的设定，都是一岛家女儿，男性的名字我就不改了。既然这里都能性转，那么神北也性转，他是妈妈。反正父母这里就一带而过不计较。

一岛多多良和一岛千寿。为了方便后面写，都用原作姓氏简称一下。

百姐和雏妹。（什么乡土气息…）

然后小暮这里也改一下，毕竟正常都市生活，所以性格感情没啥问题，就是比较内敛而已。对外面瘫，对朋友笑的还是很美的。

形象来自真一和大志那个乐队MV，梦想组乐队。和加加美是好友，然后很崇拜加加美的老熟人——一个厉害乐队的主唱——有贺凉。

然后设定雏妹和他是邻居。然后小暮和一岛以前也不像，就戴眼镜沉默时被开过玩笑。

雏妹因为和父亲闹别扭就搬出来住了。一岛家比较放任养育，再说人也不小了，就让他出去了。反正父母都很忙…看着一岛不宝贝女儿，但其实…还是会宝贝的吧，就是他性格古怪。

百姐不放心妹妹，就跟着出来。开始住附近，但后来干脆搬来一起住了。每天代替父母，和老妈子一样的操心妹妹的日子和未来。

如果非要让我加一点其他原作关系角色的话。那就是曾经百姐和一个人交往后，被欺骗感情，被甩，还被骗了以后差点酿成大祸（来自那个不知名的原弥赛亚）。重伤重新振作后姐姐就不打算谈恋爱，而一心照顾家和养妹妹了。

然后雏妹前男友老园也甜蜜了一阵后突然跑了（这姐妹俩真苦）。虽然雏森接受了，但其实还是很重伤的，现在就有点行为轻浮。就因为这样姐姐才不放心的跑来和她住的。

男人都是大猪蹄子！好了。

雏妹平日是杂志平面模特，但其实私下家里是个游戏宅。

而且还是个游戏实况大佬和女博主（美妆，美食，鉴赏和其他话题都参与）。

游戏实况时他还是男装大佬！会带着黑色卷发假发，没错，就是原本的雏森千寿造型。用了变声期，收获了一大批迷妹迷弟。

然后原本造型时就做美妆博主，通知也是撩到一批粉丝，但殊不知她和对面的那个游戏博主是同一人。

追小暮的各种脑洞小段子：

1.

打扫卫生的百姐，发现雏妹不但不帮自己，还在沙发上没形象的肝游戏。于是她一把抢过游戏机，却被妹妹抢回去了。

妹妹说在和人联机，因为钓到了一个小哥哥。第一次见到和自己不相上下的男性，不过雏妹还是比对方强，毕竟是个大佬。

后来百姐才知道，这个小哥就是他们邻居——小暮洵。

而且小暮还不知道和自己玩的这个玩家就住在对门，而雏妹是知道这个人是小暮才约的。

2.

其实小暮和加加美都会玩一玩游戏，还看雏妹男装大佬时的实况。

偶然雏妹去咖啡店遇到这两个人，因为作为邻居和小暮有交流，就打了招呼坐一旁。加加美只觉得可能是熟人吧，但觉得这妹子…太辣了！！！

他们当然不知道这个视频里的大佬是雏妹，于是两个人看的时候还觉得雏妹没兴趣，就没给她看，两个人聊。

结果看一半雏妹冷不丁的从两人后面扫了眼，饶有兴致地趴过肩头凑过来，还戳了小暮回头的脸颊，笑意更显浓郁，“哎～？原来你喜欢看我的节目啊？”

两个基友：？？？？

然后雏妹说这个人是我啊，不觉得很像吗？

似乎还真有点啊…但是两个人还是不敢信啊。

然后雏妹说，我证明给你们看，你们跟我来。于是直接带去家里，加加美一看：卧槽？！你们俩竟然是门对门的邻居吗？！勾搭了对面美女吗？这么厉害的吗？！

小暮面瘫…….

百姐看到对方突然带了男人，还是俩个回来时，表情很复杂….但是她妹妹很快去房间里戴了假发，化了妆出来。百姐内心：你要用男人的面孔去约会的吗？还是俩…

客厅三个人沉默…

其实那晚特别的事什么也没发生。只是开着变声器，雏妹大佬真的拉着这俩来了一场直播，还把他们在游戏里虐惨了。

3.

加加美和小暮乐队第一次小表演参赛，雏妹推了那天所有安排去给小暮加油。

穿的超级火辣成熟，魅力大爆发，还给夹克上定制了那个乐队的名字呢。顺便说，是抹胸露脐内搭，风格比较乐队朋克风。

然后演完还拉着他俩去喝酒，酒量非常大。小暮因为酒量不行，在挂掉前停止，并且防患自己被灌。加加美则是撑不住后，努力劝阻无效，还是被雏妹拉去下一家。

最后在两人协力中，雏妹才放弃继续喝。虽然醉了，走路不稳，说糊不清，思维有些过度兴奋，但是意识和思考方式还是正常的，因为她还没醉的一塌糊涂。

打车一路回去后，被小暮扶着送回家。

电梯里站不稳故意跌小暮身上，被耿直的小暮抱住腰。因为是露腰的，所以直接触及皮肤。

雏妹小恶魔似的笑着，这次正大光明的抬手打肩，圈住人脖子，乐着说，“你酒量不行呀。”

但恰好电梯门打开，被小暮正经八百的带走了。嗯…正经八百…小暮虽然表情不多，但是刚才心脏漏一拍。而雏妹则觉得这人竟然没心动，有点意思，其实蛮欣赏的，而且很认真的那种欣赏，并不觉得无趣。

还没走到家门口，交集等着妹妹这么晚不归家，还不接电话的百姐，就凭着楼道的脚步声直接夺门而出，一把抓回了妹妹。

最后回家被百姐训半天，说要不是小暮是个老实人，真不知道你会出啥事！！

4.

因为知道雏妹还有其他直播就去看的小暮，发现小暮鉴赏的歌曲里有他喜欢的有贺凉的作品。

知道了的雏妹，其实身为模特要去和有贺拍下一个MV，虽然不是主要角色。可是她搞到了签名给小暮。

那天晚上他跑去小暮家后，正式开始一夜。并且那天计算好后穿了必胜内内！比基尼款，还配了“双枪”（小道具）

5.

姐姐不在家时发现蟑螂，于是雏妹大叫着跑去隔壁把小暮生拉硬拽了过来。

发现蟑螂进去厕所后，把小暮推进去，却关上门不让小暮出来。说打不死就不要开门，万一跑出来了呢？

结果她不敢呆在家里，锁好后反而跑去了小暮家…还发信息告诉小暮说，打完了发信息告诉她，她去开门。

于是百姐恰好回家营救，竟发现妹妹用椅子顶住厕所门，把邻居锁在厕所里，而自己躲在了邻居家….

【这个来自身边人真实经历】

  


  


分享一下一庆在仲夏夜里的美好形象。这俩是自拍里我最喜欢的两张了！

  
  


  
  


  


大家还有啥脑洞，请尽管分享！！！！

[雏森千寿](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%A3%AE%E5%8D%83%E5%AF%BF)[小暮洵](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%8F%E6%9A%AE%E6%B4%B5)[雏暮](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%9A%AE)[百濑多多良](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BE%E6%BF%91%E5%A4%9A%E5%A4%9A%E8%89%AF)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[加加美伊月](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8A%A0%E5%8A%A0%E7%BE%8E%E4%BC%8A%E6%9C%88)

评论(15)

热度(15)

    1. [](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) [雏森千寿激吹bot](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) [鱼刺刺刺刺刺刺](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) [心](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://rossoarashi.lofter.com/) [Rosso](http://rossoarashi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://jiqimao510.lofter.com/) [机器猫](http://jiqimao510.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://sugiemomo.lofter.com/) [月时桃醺](http://sugiemomo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) [曦雪](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12cddf559)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12ce97ef6)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
